


A Blessing and a Promise

by JainaDurron7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron7/pseuds/JainaDurron7
Summary: Percy visits Olympus to ask something of Athena. The two have a conversation concerning Athena's issues with Percy's fatal flaw.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Blessing and a Promise

“Why do you refuse to wear your dress pants for this? If you want my advice, I told you that I don’t think it would hurt your case at all if you dressed a little nicer.”

Percy squirmed like he was still four as his mother fussed over his clothes and picked at the lint and wrinkles in his shirt. “Mom!” He swatted her hands away. “I’ll dress up when I go to San Francisco. Usually, when I visit the gods, I’m covered in blood and rubble. I think this is a step up.”

Sally stood back to cross her arms and glare disapprovingly at her son. Her gaze was merciless. “Won’t you at least let me iron this? Why wouldn’t you want to put in just a little more effort if you want to impress her—”

“See, that’s just it.” Percy grinned, sidestepping Sally and patting down his shirt for himself. “I’m not trying to impress her. It’s way too late for that.”

Sally Jackson huffed, blowing a stray curl of brown hair from her face, still crossing her arms at Percy. She unfolded them to hold her hands up in surrender. “Fine, then! Don’t take my advice!”

“I just think that it’s not necessary. I’m not going to talk to her as Athena, goddess of wisdom and whatnot. I’m going to talk to her as Annabeth’s mom.”

“I’m just saying, Percy, that you’ve met these gods plenty of times before. If you really want this, you might be better off being a little more formal.”

Percy just shook his head. “She knows who I am. I’m not going to pretend I’m some robotic gentleman for a day just to please a goddess.”

When he looked to his mom, he could practically see the look of horror she was trying to suppress. “She’s going to curse you.”

He grinned, reaching to kiss his mom on the head. “I appreciate your concern, Mom. I’ll be fine.”

Sally sighed, patting his cheek. Try as she might, a smile took hold of her lips, and she bit down on her lip to suppress a tear. “Good luck, honey. I really hope this goes well.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

* * *

As he stepped out of the elevator on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, Percy decided that he would never be able to visit Olympus without being struck in awe by the place. From the winding stone staircase among the clouds to the golden palaces and statues to the peaceful streams where the nereids lounged and gossiped. It was beautiful, joyful, peaceful, and he was certain Annabeth was drawing plenty of inspiration from the gods’ home for her designs for New Athens.

Dozens of creatures and gods stood and paraded around the plaza, most of the gods occupying more human forms as they wandered around. Near a kiosk selling olive-flavored frozen yogurt (which Percy was not too interested in trying), he caught sight of his father in a lively discussion with a few nymphs. Just a few meters past them, Percy found Athena, Ares, and Zeus gathered. Noticing a new presence, Poseidon turned to beam at Percy, holding out his arms in enthusiastic welcome. “My son! To what do I owe the pleasure of a surprise visit?”

“Hey, Dad. Uh, actually …” He looked up to see the other three gods watching, carefully scrutinizing Percy. For a nervous moment, Percy started to wonder if he should have made an appointment. He’d always figured the only god who would smite him for coming without an appointment would be Zeus. “I came to see Lady Athena.”

Three of the four gods blinked, all but Athena apparently surprised. Though, Percy figured the goddess was simply much better at betraying nothing. Her keen, intelligent silvery eyes regarded him without a hint of suspicion or shock. She looked him up and down once, slowly approaching. “You seek an audience with me, Perseus Jackson?”

Suddenly, Percy was starting to wonder if he should have listened to his mom’s advice and taken this more seriously. His throat locked up and his gut filled with nauseating doubt.

No! He was taking this seriously. He just didn’t see any reason to make it into a show of dressing up and groveling at the goddess’s feet. And he would stand by that.

“Yes, Lady Athena, if I could have a moment of your time.”

Athena stared him down a moment longer before lowering her chin and nodding once. “Come, Mr. Jackson. We can walk to my temple.”

He stepped forward to join her, but not before Poseidon could catch his arm. “I don’t know what you want with her, son, but I’d advise caution.”

“Um, I’ll be alright, I think. Er, thanks, Dad.”

Percy walked alongside Athena following a golden path leading to an assortment of temples and statues. Athena waited until they had generously left the crowds behind before she stopped at a bench just outside her temple, and her trademark spear suddenly appeared there. Percy quickly looked away from the weapon before the goddess could detect his fear.

“I must admit, young hero, that I am surprised you seek a word with me alone.” She caught his eye and held it, gaze unrelenting. “Unless this concerns my daughter.”

“It does,” Percy admitted.

At once, Athena took up her spear so she could sit on the bench. Percy marveled at how the goddess could sit lower than her audience and instill greater fear. “Well?”

“Look, Lady Athena, I think you already know what this is about, and I don’t really care for dancing around words either, so I’m just going to cut to the point. “I love Annabeth— a lot. She’s a permanent part of my life, and you can’t scare me into leaving her.”

“No, I suppose the time for that is long past.”

“Right. And I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. I’m going to propose to her.”

Athena’s lips quirked into a wry smile— like she was amused. “Aren’t you supposed to ask my permission first before you declare that you will be proposing?”

“I could, I guess. But I don’t want to. Because I’m not asking for your permission. Regardless of what you think, how much you despise me, how much you want to smite me, I am going to ask Annabeth. And I’m ... pretty sure she’ll say yes. I don’t need your permission for that. I came to ask for your blessing.”

In less a frown and more an expression to regard Percy, Athena’s brows knitted together, lips firmly sealed. “And what do you suppose the difference is between the two?”

“I bought a ring. I am going to ask Annabeth to marry me. I came here to ask for your approval. I don’t need it any more than I need your permission, but I know it would mean a lot to Annabeth if she knew you approved of her choice. She has always wanted to make you proud. It would be really special to her if you let her know you approved of this.”

“Do you ask that I change my opinion of you?”

“I know, I know. You hate me for my fatal flaw. Not to speak for you, but, as a parent, shouldn’t you want that for your daughter? For her to have a partner who’s loyal to a fault?”

Athena returned to her feet so quickly that Percy had to fight the urge to take a few stumbling steps back. He summoned all the courage he had to stay where he stood, toe-to-toe with the goddess, and hold her imperious gaze. “I admire loyalty, you foolish boy! I admire commitment and dedication. Seeing as so little of it exists around here when it comes to romances … That is not my problem with you, Percy Jackson.”

“I don’t get it. You’ve been telling me since I was twelve and first met Annabeth that that’s what you don’t like about me.”

“It’s loyalty to fault that I condemn, Jackson.”

“I care about Annabeth. More than anything else in my life. I will do anything for her. You’ve seen that—!”

“Yes, I have. And that is how I know my reasons are justified. I am concerned that your fatal flaw will get you killed.”

Now, Percy was just exasperated. He kept a tight lid on his anger, recalling the first conversation he’d had with his father.  _ The sea does not like to be restrained. _ Athena almost certainly hated that about him too.

“Isn’t that supposed to make you happy? Don’t you hate me? Isn’t that what we’re talking about?”

“The issue, Percy Jackson, is that I know you would all too willingly die for Annabeth—”

“I would!”

“And where would that leave her? You think that’s what I want for my daughter?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Annabeth cares just as greatly for you. If you were to give your life for my daughter, then where would that leave her? You think that would make her happy? To lose you because you think it is always heroic to give your life for the one you love most? I think even Aphrodite would agree with me on this. I do not want you to die for my daughter because it would break her soul, and she would be overwhelmed with grief.”

Now, Percy did fall back a step.

“Do you recall the last year before the Prophecy concerning you and the war with the Kronos came to pass? Do you remember how distanced you and Annabeth were? She knew there was a great chance she would lose you. She couldn’t bear that. She has lost so many friends, been abandoned too many times. Even before the war against Gaea. She doesn’t need to lose someone else dear to her.”

Athena’s words were impassioned, not angry or venomous, but filled with such love and emotion the goddess rarely showed. Gone was her stoic, cold exterior. Burning in its place was an image of the true depth of her compassion, concern, and love for her children. For Annabeth.

“If you die for my daughter, you will experience my wrath beyond death. I will assure it that Hades sends you to less than you deserve. Even your father will be helpless to preserve your soul. If you die for my daughter, I will spare you just long enough to kill you properly myself. Perhaps, I will grant you the immortality you turned down years ago and condemn you to a punishment similar to that of Prometheus.”

Percy couldn’t decide between feeling inspired and feeling more terrified of Athena than Akhlys or Thanatos. A deep, terrible chill settled into his bones, but he also felt … relieved. Like this was the first time he and Athena truly understood each other.

“So, you deny me and Annabeth your blessing.”

Athena looked at him sharply, gray eyes molten, but slowly cooling. “Make me a promise, Percy Jackson. Swear it on the River Styx, and I will grant you my blessing.”

“What do you want?”

“Swear it to me, on the River Styx binding, that you will not die for my daughter. Make that promise and I will gladly give you my blessing. I will make Hera, the goddess of marriage and family, give you both her blessing. I will see to it that the Fates smile down upon you and your family if you swear this.”

Percy was glad his father wasn’t here; he would have ruined this moment, probably insulted Athena or made some joke to redirect the goddess. Percy would tell him about this later, explain how important this was to him and to Annabeth. But, for now, Percy merely marveled at the fact that he and Athena had the same goal in mind, that they agreed on something. That the one thing that mattered most to Percy also happened to be the one thing that mattered most to Athena as well.

For Annabeth, for her happiness.

Loyalty truly was Percy’s fatal flaw. Maybe, one day, it would get him killed. But he agreed with Athena. He wouldn’t die for Annabeth. He’d live for her. They would have a long, long future together, and Percy would evade death as he had spent his life doing just so he could spend the rest of his future with Annabeth. He would be so loyal, he would refuse to leave her.

“I swear it on the River Styx.”

Olympus was shadowed in darkness for a moment, not so brief. Thunder boomed across the golden city, and nymphs and nereids and gods alike all paused to watch a single bolt of brilliant electricity flash across Zeus’s sky.

Athena smiled in approval. “Very well, Percy. You have my blessing.”

Percy had never cared to give any of the gods the kind of bow they likely wanted or expected, but, for the first time since he’d met the gods, Percy fell to his knees and bowed deeply to Athena. “Thank you, my lady.”

“You may rise.”

He nodded, turning to leave.

“And, Percy.”

“Yes, Lady Athena?”

“I suggest that you pay her father for a visit as well. Frederick Chase is an old-fashioned man.”

Percy nodded. “Noted.”

Athena wrinkled her nose. “And wear something nice.”


End file.
